An Unforgettable Grudge
by Sunburstkitty
Summary: This is a story about what would happen if Crookedstar and Mapleshade came back to life as litter mates. The grudge Crookedstar had against Mapleshade is now present in Stormkit. Maplekit just wants to be friends with her brother but he hates her.
1. Chapter 1

_**An Unforgettable Grudge**_: Chapter 1

Maplekit opened her eyes and groaned. Didn't Stormkit ever sleep? "Are you going to stay in that nest until you take root in it?" Stormkit asked.

Their mother, Cloudleaf, looked up, blinking sleep from her eyes.

"Let your sister sleep if she wants to," she chided her son.

"But I want to see Silverfur organizing the patrols, so that when I'm deputy I know how to do it," Stormkit wined.

Maplekit stood up and pushed her brother to the ground.

As she held him down, she meowed, "I'm going to be deputy first!"

"Deputies can't sleep till sunhigh every day." Stormkit meowed, pushing Maplekit off him.

"Stormkit, be nice to your sister, and if she wants to sleep, let her. You are old enough to go out without her," Cloudleaf said.

Streamfoot, a silver queen who was expecting Pikeheart's kits looked over at them and blinked.

"If you want to take Stormkit outside, I'll watch Maplekit," she meowed.

"Thank you," Cloudleaf said.

With that, she and Stormkit left the den.

At least Stormkit was in a good mood today. All he ever talked about was that he would be a much better leader than Maplekit. Streamfoot layed her tail across Maplekit's shoulders.

"I'm sure Stormkit is only playing," the queen meowed.

Maplekit blinked up at Streamfoot and asked, "Do you remember when he clawed me for saying that I wanted to be deputy?"

"I do, but he knows better now," Streamfoot meowed.

Maplekit knew that she wouldn't go back to sleep, so she went outside.

"Hi Maplekit!" called Pikeheart.

He loved every kit as if they were his own, and sometimes queens jokingly said that he should move into the nursery.

"Hi," Maplekit meowed. She found Stormkit watching Silverfur. The silver deputy was Streamfoot's mother and it was sometimes hard to tell them apart. Maplekit sat down next to Stormkit.

"So you woke up? I thought that you'd sleep like an elder all day. They'd rather sleep than play, and they get mad when you ask them for a story. You should go join them. I'm sure they wouldn't mind because you sleep all the time, and then I'd have Cloudleaf all to myself. I wouldn't have to deal with your whining, and Cloudleaf wouldn't get mad at me for the stupid things you do," Stormkit greeted her.

"If you just want to be mean, you can shut up!" Maplekit tried to act angry, but she was quite hurt.

"You shut up! If you keep wining I'll claw you again, and tell the clan it was Streamfoot!" Stormkit threatened.

Maplekit walked away. She crashed into her father, Sandheart.

"How's my little orange and white warrior today?" he meowed.

He was great with kits just as Pikeheart was, and Maplekit loved her father more than even Streamfoot.

"Fine," Maplekit said.

She didn't want to talk with the warriors right now.

She found a ball of moss she'd dropped yesterday and tossed it at Stormkit's back. Her brother hissed and ran at her.

"Why'd you do that?" Stormkit snapped.

Maplekit looked right at her brother and meowed, "I was just playing with you. I want to be friends with you. Will you play Moss-ball with me?"

"If I wanted to play with you I'd have asked long ago. And if you have nothing better to do than beg like a newborn, you can go get lost. I bet Streamfoot is missing you. I bet you miss her too! Go on! Go find her before she comes looking for you!"

This was every day life for Maplekit. Stormkit hated her and taunted her about everything. Maplekit tried to be friendly, but that never worked. And it didn't help that Maplekit thought of Streamfoot as her mother more so than Cloudleaf. To put it lightly, the two queens had never been what you would call friendly with each other. Stormkit sided with Cloudleaf about almost everything, never using his own head.

"Hi Maplekit!" It was Mousepaw, a light brown tom.

Mousepaw was a good friend to Maplekit. He had just had his apprentice ceremony about a half moon ago.

"Hi Mousepaw!" Maplekit purred.

"I'm going hunting with Fernclaw at sunhigh, but I have time for a game of Moss-Ball first."

"Okay!"

Mousepaw always made time for Maplekit. Yesterday he had showed her a hunter's crouch. Stormkit watched with cold eyes from behind Cloudleaf.

Fernclaw looked up from her washing. "Time to go hunting, Mousepaw!" she called.

Maplekit waved her tail at them as they left.

"Feeling sad without your mate?" Stormkit called.

Maplekit just turned her back.

"Hi!" Sandclaw meowed.

It was sunset and Sandclaw had just come back from fishing. He set a fat trout next to Maplekit and Stormkit.

"I caught this just for my little warriors," Sandclaw meowed.

"Don't call me a little warrior! I'm going to be Stormstar!" Stormkit declared.

"You both would make fine leaders," Sandclaw said.

Maplekit took a bite of trout. She was glad that her brother was eating with her. As she entered Cloudleaf's nest, she felt tired.

A/n:

First of all, thank you to the three people who reviewed my story.

Catbooklover2004: Thank you, and I will look at your story.

Raven cries Nevermore: I know, but that was just the prologue, and anything more would have been filler.

Ramonapest: Thank you for the nice review.

Also, I'm taking OCs for Streamfoot's kits. Tell me their name, what they look like, and a bit about their personality. If you want, you can tell me their warrior name as well. If I get more than four kits they will be in a different litter.

Thank you so much for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is not chapter 3. This is a readable version of chapter 2.

Chapter 2

Maplekit opened her eyes. Where was the nursery? Where were Stormkit, Cloudleaf, and Streamfoot?

"Welcome," came a deep voice.

"Where am I?" Maplekit asked.

"Don't be frightened, young one. I'm here to help you."

Maplekit was about to say more, but before she could speak, a huge brown tom stepped out from the shadows. Maplekit was hypnotized by him. His brown tabby pelt was laced with old scars. And his eyes were yellow, and an intense fire seemed to burn in each one.

"You have a great destiny ahead of you, and with my help you will fulfill it," meowed the tom.

"Who are you?" Maplekit asked.

"My name is Troutfang," he said.

"What do I have to do?" Maplekit asked.

"The most important thing is trust. You need to trust that everything I do is for your best interest. Even if what I do seems harsh, it is for the greater good of your destiny. I can make you leader if you just trust me."

Maplekit looked at him.

"But Stormkit says that he'd be a better leader than me, and he's probably right," Maplekit said sadly, looking down at her paws.

"Ambition clouds the heart, and tells the mind to do the wrong thing," Troutfang said gently.

"But Cloudleaf likes Stormkit more than me, so that would also make him a better leader, right?"

"A mother's love has nothing to do with leadership. You must learn to overcome Stormkit."

"But he's my brother, I can't just fling him off like a speck of dust. All I do is try to be his friend, and he thanks me by practically clawing my ears off."

"You have a hard life ahead of you. I will always be here for you if you promise to trust me."

Maplekit blinked up at him. If she ever wanted to be as good as Stormkit, she would need all the help she could get. "I trust you," she whispered.

"Good." Troutfang said.

"What should I do now?" Maplekit asked.

"Tomorrow night, we will start battle practice," Troutfang meowed.

"Battle practice?" Maplekit's eyes shown.

"Of course," Troutfang purred.

"I'll be the best leader RiverClan has ever seen!" Maplekit said, purring so hard she could hardly get the words out.

"You must promise me one more thing. You must not tell any cat about me," Troutfang looked into Maplekit's shining eyes as he spoke.

"I won't tell anyone! If I told my clan might think I cheated!" Maplekit cried still purring.

"You don't think your cheating, do you?" Troutfang asked.

"Of course not! If it was cheating, you wouldn't have come to me!"

"You must go now. I'll see you tomorrow."

Maplekit woke up in Cloudleaf's nest. Stormkit was sleeping soundly next to her. Maplekit reached out a paw, and jabbed it into Stormkit's side. Her brother blinked up at her.

"You woke up first! How could you be so stupid? I'm still a better choice for leader than you, even if you woke up before me one day! You disgust me! I'm  
ashamed to call you my sister! If it wasn't against the warrior code, I'd have killed you before you opened your eyes!" he snarled.

"What did I ever do to you? I try to be a loyal friend and sister, and you want me dead?" Maplekit asked grief and anger in her voice.

"If you want to wine,, go and wine to Streamfoot! Leave me alone!" STORMKIT hissed, his eyes glittering coldly.

It seemed that every day Stormkit got meaner. What had Maplekit ever done to her brother. Cloudleaf and Streamfoot were both still asleep. Maplekit sat down and started to groom her orange and white fur. As Maplekit let her thoughts wonder, she thought of Streamfoot's kits. They would be born soon, and Maplekit was looking forward to meeting them. It would be nice to have more kits, and she would try to make friends with them. She would be the  
kits idol and Stormkit would wish he was as close to the kits as his sister. A picture formed in Maplekit's mind. In it she was showing the kits around camp for the first time. STORMKIT sat there, watching sadly, because the kits thought he was mean. That had at first felt great, but Maplekit wished that she and her brother could show the little ones around together. MAPLEKIT looked at Streamfoot. The queen was awake now, lapping at her gray pelt. Cloudleaf was washing Stormkit.

"Your turn, Maplekit," her mother meowed.

She pushed Stormkit out of the way and tucked Maplekit between her front paws.

"What's wrong Maplekit? You look like you lost a trout and found a minnow," CLOUDLEAF asked gently.

"Stormkit doesn't like me, and you always seem to like him better than me," Maplekit meowed sadly.

Maplekit saw shock and hurt in her mother's gaze.

"I love you equally," Cloudleaf said, sounding a bit choked up.

Maplekit nodded.

"Why don't you go play outside for a bit," Cloudleaf said to the kits.

Maplekit and Stormkit ran out into the camp. Stormkit went off to watch Silverfur. Maplekit, however, stayed outside the nursery, listening to the angry growls from outside.

"Just look what you made my kits think! Maplekit doesn't even know that I love her because your always treading on my tail! And you act like Stormkit's Green-cough! Maplekit is closer to you than me, and I'm her mother! You've probably told her that I'm planning to kill her! And Stormkit teases her about all this, and you act like she should just shake it off!" that was Cloudleaf sounding very upset.

"You are always going off with Stormkit, and leaving Maplekit with me, so I'm not the one to blame. As for Stormkit, I don't think he's Green-cough, but I don't like the way he treats Maplekit either. I do care about him," Streamfoot spoke with a forced calm in her meow.

"I don't like how Stormkit treats Maplekit either, but at least I'm nice about it! You on the other paw, think that you can just ignore him! I pity your kits. No cat should have to grow up with a mother that shows so much favoritism!"

"You let me watch Maplekit yesterday instead of asking me to go outside with Stormkit," Streamfoot said.

"That's because your to fat to get out of your dumb nest!"

"I can get out of my nest any time!" Streamfoot had lost all calm.

Maplekit couldn't stand it anymore. She ran into the nursery, and stood between the two queens.

"Don't fight because of me," she whimpered.

Cloudleaf and Streamfoot sat there, speechless with their mouths hanging open.

After what might have been a hundred seasons or a single heartbeat, Cloudleaf spoke, "It's not because of you, Maplekit."

"What is it about then? You both want to be my mother, and want nothing to do with each other. Why do you hate each other?" Maplekit's voice shook.

"I don't want to take Cloudleaf's place. I love you as if you were my own kit, but I'm not your mother. I'm about to have my first kits, so I want to get used to them, but I think I stepped in more than I should have," Streamfoot meowed.

"But if I hadn't said what I did this morning, you wouldn't have had to fight," Maplekit meowed, wishing she'd held her tongue.

"I should be giving you more attention then I have. I just thought you'd rather be with Streamfoot than me. After all, she's more of a mother to you than I have been," Maplekit hated to see the anguish in her mother's eyes as she spoke.

"Why do you hate each other so much?" Maplekit asked, trying to ask something that wouldn't force her to take a side.

"Long story short, Streamfoot and I have never gotten along very well," Cloudleaf meowed.

Maplekit knew that she wouldn't get a better answer out of Cloudleaf. If Maplekit knew one thing about her mother, it was if she didn't want to tell something she wouldn't tell it. She would just tell you something you already knew in a slightly different way.

"I just want to say that I'm sorry for ignoring you. I was wrong to do so," There was deep regret in Cloudleaf's meow, and for some reason Maplekit couldn't understand, the gray queen's glance flicked briefly over to Streamfoot.

Maplekit felt a stab of pity for her mother, "I understand."

"Can I do anything to make it up to you?" Cloudleaf asked.

"No. Let's just move on," Maplekit said.

It was in that moment that Maplekit realized how much she loved Cloudleaf.

A/N: I finally got the next chapter up.

Subwayguy: Thank you so much for the OC!

Sivillian: I'm glad you liked it, but it won't be cute for long.

In chapter 4 Streamfoot will have her kits. I have had one person send me an OC so far. I will take three more for Streamfoot's litter. If I get more they will be in different she-cats litters. I hope you all like this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Maplekit was happy to spend some time alone with Cloudleaf. Streamfoot had gone for a walk with Pikeheart, and Stormkit was somewhere, probably getting under Silverfur's paws asking countless questions. Maplekit and Cloudleaf were sitting in their nest, curled together. Maplekit was happier than she'd been in a long time. She knew her mother loved her, and she also now had Troutfang. Just as Maplekit was thinking this, she saw a pale tabby kit enter the nursery.

"Get away from my mother, now! She's all mine! You have stupid Streamfoot!" Stormkit shrieked.

Cloudleaf touched her tail to Maplekit's mouth, telling her that she would deal with this.

"Maplekit is your sister. I will give her the same love I give to you, and I should have been better about that. You need to be nice, or I'll make you go over the elder's pelts for fleas and ticks, and tell them not to talk while you do it!" Cloudleaf meowed sternly.

"All three of them? That sounds so boring!" Stormkit whined.

"That's the point. Cats that are mean to their sisters don't get to be leader," CLOUDLEAF meowed.

"How would you feel if Maplekit was mean to you?" Cloudleaf asked.

"It's not like she's always nice," Stormkit meowed.

"What do you mean?" Cloudleaf asked.

She's always telling on me, and she woke me up this morning," Stormkit meowed.

Cloudleaf just sighed, and Maplekit guessed that she didn't want to argue about this anymore.

Stormkit walked off, probably looking for Silverfur again. It was a good thing that Silverfur had had two litters of kits, and she loved the clan's newest members. Just then, Streamfoot entered the nursery. She looked tired, and she flopped down in her nest without even noticing Cloudleaf's hard stare. Pikeheart followed Streamfoot into the den, and sat down next to her.

"Next time, I'm not letting you go so far," Pikeheart meowed.

Streamfoot purred at him, "It's not like we got very far today."

Maplekit looked at Cloudleaf. "Can I go outside?" she asked.

"Let's go together," Cloudleaf meowed.

The two of them left the nursery.

Stormkit was sitting outside the warriors' den. As Maplekit watched, she saw that Silverfur was next to him, eyes wide as she tried to answer all the questions that Stormkit was asking.

"Leave Silverfur alone, little one," Cloudleaf meowed.

"What can I do then? Maplekit's the only other kit right now and all she does is wine," Stormkit said.

"First of all, I'm sure you can find something to do. Second, what's wrong with you and the way you treat Maplekit?" Cloudleaf spoke in a stern tone.

"Why are you suddenly so obsessed with Maplekit?" Stormkit asked.

"Because she's my daughter, and you need to be nice to her."

Stormkit let out a snort.

Fishstar was listening from outside his den.

"Stormkit, can I talk to you for a moment?" he called.

Stormkit looked a bit nervous, but headed over.

Maplekit hid in the shadows, listening.

"Why do you always treat Maplekit so harshly?" Fishstar asked.

"She always acts nice, and she has always been nice, b..." he broke off, eyes wide and scared.

"Try to be a bit less unkind. If you don't, I will have to punish you," Fishstar meowed.

Stormkit nodded, still seeming frightened.

"It's okay, you aren't in trouble now. you may go," Fishstar meowed.

Stormkit took off, still looking like the entire Dark Forest was on his tail.

Maplekit looked at her brother with concern. Fishstar loved kits, and probably couldn't scare one to save his life. Something was going on, and Maplekit knew she had to figure out what it was.

A/ N: I am so so sorry for not updating this in so long, and for the lame filler chapter.

Review replies! Some of you I PMED about not being able to read the last chapter, but here's the rest of the replies!

Booklady1017: Thank you! Do you have any more info about Featherkit, or should I come up with it?

Amber pool: I'll use Moonkit!

Starcloud: I will use Toadkit in Streamfoot's litter. Greenkit and Streamkit will come in later, because I want to give other people a chance.

Potatotheumbreon: What does that mean?


	4. Chapter 4

If Maplekit was used to waking up to loud screams of fright, today would be her day. However, she was used to sleeping with them, so she couldn't get her mind around what was going on for what felt like a long time to anyone more awake and experienced than she was. It isn't after all, that such sounds wake five-moon old kits up from the protective folds of sleep unless something is wrong, and then they are usually stuck in the nursery, and never find out first-hand what had happened. Today, the problem just so happened to be in the nursery, so Maplekit and Stormkit were rushed outside.

"Is Streamfoot okay?" Maplekit asked.

"She'll be fine once she's had her kits," Cloudleaf meowed.

"Can I go and watch with Pikeheart and Silverfur?" Maplekit begged.

"No. Streamfoot needs to be with her mother and mate now. I know you love each other very much, but a kitting is not a place for kits," Cloudleaf replied.

The rest of the morning and most of the afternoon were spent sitting outside the nursery hoping for an update about Streamfoot. None came though. Every now and then some cat would rush out of the nursery, and hurry back in with more water, herbs, or a stick. None of them spoke, so for all Maplekit knew Streamfoot had sprouted wings and a few extra heads.

"She's done!" meowed Fogpelt, the medicine cat.

"Can I see the kits now?" Maplekit asked.

Cloudleaf nodded, so Maplekit made her way to Streamfoot's side.

"What should we name them?" Streamfoot asked.

Pikeheart licked a light brown she-kit with cream ears and purred, "Let's call her Glenkit."

"Let's call this one Toadkit," Streamfoot whispered, looking at a ginger tom with brown chest fur.

"How about Moonkit for this little blue/silver tom?" Pikeheart replied.

"Let's call the gray she-kit with white spots Featherkit," Streamfoot said.

"Can you show us the camp now?" Glenkit pleaded.

"Yeah! Moonkit's already outside!" Toadkit added.

"I'd love to!" Maplekit purred.

With that, she led the way out of the nursery to show three of Streamfoot's kits their home. Moonkit, who was clearly going to be a trouble maker had gone out earlier, and was now chasing his tail in a wild leaping dance.

"Can we go swimming?" Toadkit asked, looking at the deep pool in the center of camp.

"Even I don't know how to swim!" Maplekit replied, flicking her tail under Toadkit's chin.

"Can you show us the elders? I want to see if they tell good stories," Featherkit asked softly.

Maplekit nodded and after getting Moonkit to come with them, headed for the elders' den.

"Welcome!" Meowed Honeypelt, a tabby and white she-cat.

"I guess you want a story of some kind. I would like a nap, so I won't be the one telling it," Redtooth's meow came from a reddish mound of fur in a far corner.

"He's not always so bad. Come over and I'll tell you all about the Journeys," meowed Thrushleap, a golden tom.

"Please do!" the kits chanted.

"Countless season's ago, the Clans lived in a beautiful forest. The only known facts about those times are that all cats were the size of Monsters, the Gatherings were held in a place called Fourtrees, a clearing with four trees that were so tall you could hardly see the lowest branches, and this forest was overtaken by Twolegs. The clans moved to a new forest by a lake, and gathered on some island. This forest became home to a pack of wolves, and no matter how they tried, the four clans could not get rid of them. Many lives were lost. One day, a ThunderClan warrior had a dream. A StarClan cat came to him and said that the wolves were not going away. The clan was told of this dream. The leaders talked at the island and decided that the clans would have to move again. The clans moved by night as a bright star pointed them to a new home," Thrushleap told the kits.

"The first time you told me that story it was way longer!" Maplekit cried.

"Some cats need naps," Thrushleap meowed.

Maplekit and the others left the den. Moonkit went off to look for Stormkit, Glenkit and Toadkit found a clump of moss and started a game of Moss-Ball, and Featherkit sat in the sun with Streamfoot and Maplekit.

A/N: This is going to be kind of long.

I'd like to start by saying thank you to everyone who has followed, favorite, and/or reviewed my story.

Review reply time!

Pebblewish: I will use her as an older apprentice. I will keep reading your stories. As much as I want to, I don't have time to be a part of any forums because of homework and all of my other activities.

Starsinger04: Thank you, and both questions will be answered in later chapters.

Subwayguy: I had already sent you a PM, and if you want to know why I didn't reply, it's because I can never remember to reply to Pms and emails and things. Don't take it personally, its all me. :)

Wood Cats: Thank you!

Guest: Thank you. Webkit will start out as an older apprentice. You'll see what Stormkit's up to soon.

Birdflame: I'm still not sure what I want to do with that. I may do a Cinderpelt/Cinderheart thing.

Booklady1017: Thank you for Featherkit.

Thank you for all of your OCS, but until further notice I do not need any more.

Also, please vote on my poll. I won't work on any of the stories until I'm done with this one.

Lastly, should I keep Maplekit's Warrior name the same or come up with something new. The same goes for any other cats that have been reborn.

P.S, Does anyone know what Appledusk looks like?

Happy holidays!


	5. Chapter 5

"Mapllekit, from this day forward, until you have earned your Warrior name, you will be known as Maplepaw. Silverfur, you are a wise and noble cat. Pass these traits on to Maplepaw," Fishstar meowed.

"Stormkit, from this day forward, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Stormpaw. Ambertail, you are ready for your first apprentice. Pass on your positivity and kindness to Stormpaw," Fishstar called.

"Maplepaw! Stormpaw!" chanted the clan.

Stormpaw knew he should be happy, but all he could think about was how Maplepaw got the deputy and how he got a young warrior who had never mentored.

"What's wrong?" Ambertail asked.

"I'm fine," Stormpaw told her.

"You want Silverfur to be your mentor, right?" Ambertail asked, her ginger coat glowing in the setting son.

"Did you read my mind?"

"Every kit wants the deputy as their mentor," Ambertail said.

"Oh," Stormpaw mumbled.

"I'm here for you, Stormpaw. Put forth your best effort in training, and I'll put forth mine in mentoring," Ambertail meowed, not gently but not sternly either.

"Everyone likes Maplepaw better than me!" Stormpaw exploded.

Ambertail's eyes widened in shock. "It's not that," She mewed.

"What is it then?! Everyone's like 'Poor little Maplekit. We know your brother's a big meany, but we're here for you.' Then to me they're all like 'Stormkit! Be nice to your sister! You're always so mean!'" Stormpaw hissed in his mentor's face.

"I'm going to tell you something and don't interrupt. When we see you, you often start yelling at your sister for things she didn't do and act like she's the worst thing that's ever happened to you, or go stalking around with a scowl. You need to come out of your shell and show the clan what you can do. You must also work on the way you act toward Maplepaw," Ambertail meowed in the same tone.

"If you understood why I'm like this, you wouldn't be so fond of her either! She's a monster!" Stormpaw knew he'd said too much.

"I know what I need to know. It's time for you to find yourself a new nest and get some rest," Ambertail meowed, heading towards the Warriors' Den.

The memories filled Stormpaw with dread. They were vague, but they were there, and that was enough. Enough to tell Stormpaw that Maplepaw could do terrible things. His dreams were filled with Maplepaw's sharp claws and harsh words. His waking hours held visions of Maplepaw telling him to fight harder as her fangs sank into his flesh. If any other cat knew, they would be frightened.

Stormpaw entered the Apprentices' Den.

"Hey Stormpaw! You can sleep here!" meowed Fernpaw, a light gray tabby she-cat with clear blue eyes as she flicked her tail to an empty nest.

"Thanks," meowed Stormpaw.

"Any time," Fernpaw meowed.

As Stormpaw lay down he looked at all the cats in the den. Fernpaw had curled her tail over her nose and was well on her way to being asleep. Maplepaw was giving her pelt a quick wash. Applepaw was a snoring heap of red fur. Webpaw, a dark gray tabby tom with a white chest, belly, and neck and large ears, sat talking with Mousepaw. Stormpaw curled up and closed his eyes.

The forest was beautiful. The trees were tall and green. Flowers grew among ferns and brambles. Stormpaw could smell forest prey, or he could guess that was what it was, seeing as he'd never smelled any kind of food but fish. A path stretched ahead of the young tom, and he walked along it. The ground was soft and springy under his pads. He entered a clearing. The ground was covered by soft, tall grass. The moon floated overhead, and a warm Greenleaf breeze blew Stormpaw's fur.

"Welcome to StarClan's hunting ground," came a soft meow.

"I'm in StarClan? Am I dead? I hope I'm not dead!" Stormpaw cried.

"You are not dead," meowed the voice.

Stormpaw turned to see a white she-cat. "My name is Whitepelt, and StarClan has sent me to tell you an important message," Whitepelt said.

"What is it? Will I be leader?" Stormpaw asked eagerly.

Whitepelt ignored the question, but Stormpaw was sure he had seen a flicker of amusement in her eyes.

He was given no more time to think or speak because Whitepelt had started to talk again.

"Love was won and love was lost. Revenge was sought and lives were taken. In one's death they met and grew to hate. An unforgettable grudge was held by one. It still haunts and only a storm will break it."

"What do you mean?" Stormpaw asked, but the dream had faded.

Stormpaw woke up the next day. He wished he had more time to think about what Whitepelt had told him. However he was excited to see the territory. The other apprentices were already gone. Stormpaw regretfully left his soft nest and headed out into the camp.

Outside the sun shown, but a cool breeze reminded the clan that Leaffall was not far off.

"Are you ready to explore?" Ambertail asked, her fur was freshly groomed, and her amber eyes shone with excitement.

"Yes!" Stormpaw meowed, his mentor's enthusiasm rubbing off on him.

"Do you want to eat first?" Ambertail asked.

"I'll eat when we get back," Stormpaw responded.

The two cats entered the Thorn Tunnel that lead out of camp. Stormpaw looked around. A huge river slid passed to the left. To the right was a forest. Ambertail lead Stormpaw into the forest.

"We usually don't hunt here, but if there aren't enough fish, we hunt birds here," the ginger warrior meowed.

"What's passed the forest?" Stormpaw asked.

"That's what I'm showing you," Ambertail told him.

They walked for some time. After a while, they got to a grassy clearing.

"This is the Great Clearing where gatherings are held," Ambertail meowed.

Stormpaw looked forward at this place he had been told so many stories about. It was a large circle. All four territories bordered it, and in the center was a huge stump that must be the Great Stump that the leaders stood on to address the clans.

"I didn't just bring you here to see the Great Clearing. You can also sent the other clans here," Ambertail meowed.

"Show me!" Stormpaw cried.

"Come to the right a ways and keep your paws in the clearing," Ambertail told him.

Stormpaw did as he was told.

"Now take a big sniff of the ground ahead of you. You'll smell ThunderClan."

It smelled like forests and mice, a rather unpleasant combo.

"What are you doing?" meowed a black and brown tom, who had appeared out of the forest.

"I'm sorry. I'm showing my apprentice the territory, and I thought this would be the best way to show him the other clans' sent. We meant no harm," Ambertail explained calmly.

"I understand. The apprentice should learn sooner rather than later where he can put his paws," The tom meowed.

"Thank you, Darkpelt," Ambertail said, and dipped her head to the tom.

Darkpelt headed away without another word. "That's the deputy of ThunderClan, right?" Stormpaw asked, and when Ambertail nodded, Stormpaw was thrilled that he'd seen the ThunderClan deputy on his first day out of camp.

WindClan and ShadowClan smelled just as bad, but at least none of their cats came out to question them. Ambertail and Stormpaw walked back through the forest. Then they walked along the river bank to a large open space.

"This is where we do battle training," Ambertail meowed.

"Can we do that now?" Stormpaw begged.

"No. It's getting late. I'll show you more tomorrow, but let's go back now," Ambertail said.

Stormpaw curled into his nest that night, and thought happily about tomorrow.

A/N: Let's do some review replies!

Subwayguy: Thanks for your thoughts.

Booklady1017: Your welcome, and thanks!

Pebblewish: Thank you!

Mooneyes of Moorclan: Saddly, I don't have the time to be in forums. I wish I did, but I'm just way too busy.

Sassy: As you can tell from this chapter that is not all true, but I did make it seem like that before. Thanks for the nice review!

Creekrunner: Thank you.

NightmareTheFoxWitch: Thanks for telling me.


	6. Chapter 6

Maplepaw loved training. She loved the birds singing in the forest. She loved the rushing sound of the deep, clear river as it slid passed. Her favorite place, however, was the far river bank. The first time she'd swam across the river all she could think about was what it would be like to be a queen who had lost her kits to the water, but that vision soon left her mind. Now, she loved the water and the marsh on the other side. In a quarter moon, Maplepaw had learned a great deal about fishing and land hunting. However, when she and Silverfur did battle practice it often felt awkward. Thanks to Troutfang, Maplepaw was already a great fighter. Silverfur seemed proud of Maplepaw's skills, but still made the occasional offhand comment about how different the moves were or asked awkward questions about where she'd learned them.

"Maplepaw! Its time to go fishing!" Silverfur meowed.

"I'm coming," Maplepaw yawned.

"So you've been telling me. Don't make me come in there and drag you out again! Any cat would think you never slept at night," Silverfur growled.

Maplepaw tried not to flinch. Silverfur had struck too close to home. Troutfang was bent on training every night, which meant Maplepaw never got much rest.

Maplepaw cast a longing look at her nest before leaving the den.

"Nice of you to join me," Silverfur mewed tartly.

"Sorry. I just didn't sleep well," Maplepaw replied.

"You tell me that every day. Why can't you ever sleep?" Silverfur asked, the annoyance in her eyes changing to concern.

"I don't know," Maplepaw muttered.

"There's something you aren't telling me. I won't ask what, but if you want to tell me, you can," Silverfur meowed.

"Yes, Silverfur,"

"I have the feeling those battle skills of yours have something to do with your lack of sleep. Now, let's fish and I'll let you sleep in tomorrow," Silverfur said.

Even though she had a talent for making awkward conversations, Silverfur always knew when to let things drop. Maplepaw sat on the river bank and looked down into the water. A flash of silver caught her eye. Fast as lightning she darted a paw into the water and pulled out a small carp.

"Great job! Why don't you try to dive down and grab a fish off the floor?" Silverfur asked.

"Can you show me how?"

"That's my job. Follow me under so you can watch me. Make sure you don't splash."

The two she-cats dove down. Maplepaw watched as Silverfur snatched another carp in her front claws and then pushed up with her back legs. Silverfur set her catch on the bank and pinned it with a paw before giving it a killing bite.

"You try. I'll dive with you until you get the hang of it," Silverfur ordered.

Maplepaw dove down again. There were tons of carp, more than enough to feed the clan. Maplepaw grasped a fish that was at least half her size. She managed to get it onto the bank, but before she could pin it, the fish made a dive for the water and splashed under the surface.

"Frog dung!" Maplepaw hissed.

"You did well on the dive, but move a bit faster when pinning the fish. Also, try for a smaller fish," Silverfur meowed.

"But I wanted to see the looks on everyone's faces when I brought in that huge fish," Maplepaw mewed sadly.

"Of course you did. Maybe you can find it again, but first try with smaller fish," Silverfur purred with amusement.

Maplepaw dove down again. She hooked up a fish and this time managed to kill it.

"Well done!" Silverfur meowed warmly.

"Can I try for another big one now?" Maplepaw asked.

"If you want to," Silverfur replied.

Somehow, Maplepaw found a fish that was almost as big as the one she'd lost. She got a grip on it and when she set it down she was able to kill it.

"Great job! You're a natural!" Silverfur purred, her eyes glowing with pride.

Maplepaw wasn't so sure about that. Sure, she was already great at fishing, but she was better at land hunting. Every time she entered the water she thought about death. Not her own death, but that of her loved ones, kits, to bee exact.

"Can we hunt in the forest now?" Maplepaw asked.

"You know most cats don't like forest prey. I know you love the forests, but let's stick to fish for now," Silverfur explained.

"Stormpaw and I like it," Maplepaw meowed.

"I said let's stick to fish," SILVERFUR meowed in a tone that didn't invite argument.

By sunhigh, Maplepaw had a good sized pile of fish. Silverfur helped her bring them into camp and set them on the fresh-kill pile.

"Why don't you take something to the queens and kits?" Silverfur meowed.

"Okay! Can I play with the kits?" Maplepaw asked eagerly.

"After you get them fresh moss," replied Silverfur.

Maplepaw took two of her carp toward the nursery.

"Did you catch those?" Applepaw's deep meow stopped Maplepaw in her tracks.

"Yes," she said, setting down her fish.

"I saw you come back with your catch. Did you catch all of those?"

"Silverfur caught a few," Maplepaw forced herself not to growl.

"Great job! Your almost as good as us older apprentices!" Applepaw exclaimed.

"Thanks. I've got a nursery to clean, if you don't mind," Maplepaw didn't bother to stifle her growl this time.

"Want a paw?" Applepaw was getting more annoying with each heartbeat.

"I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself,"

"If you change your mind, I'll be around," Applepaw meowed.

Maplepaw noticed that his tail had drooped slightly. Maplepaw couldn't figure out why Applepaw was trying to be friends after what he'd done. But what had he done? Betrayed her? The memory was there, but unable to surface. Maplepaw could imagine him saying and doing horrible things to her. She could feel her claws sinking into his flesh. A haze of red filled her vision.

"Maplepaw? Are you alright?" it was Cloudleaf.

"Why?" Maplepaw asked.

Cloudleaf beckoned Maplepaw toward the pool. Maplepaw looked into the water at her reflection. She was surprised to find that her fur was standing on end and her eyes were wild. She looked over and noticed that the two fish she'd been taking to the nursery were in bad shape. One had been reduced to a bloody pulp and the other was missing its head and had been clawed into several large pieces. Maplepaw looked down and noticed that her claws were clogged with fish.

"What were you doing?" Cloudleaf scolded.

"I don't know! I just got upset over nothing and then you were asking me if I was okay," Maplepaw replied.

"Okay, but no food for you until tomorrow," Cloudleaf meowed.

The kits were doing well. When Maplepaw entered the nursery with new fish, they ran to her excitedly.

"Hi, MAPLEPAW! Tell us about training and show us all the battle moves you know!" cried the kits.

"I have to get you new moss first," Maplepaw replied, with a small purr.

"We could use it," meowed Flowerlight, a huge light brown queen who had moved into the nursery a few days ago.

Maplepaw gave a fish to each queen.

"Did you catch this?" Streamfoot asked.

"Yes," Maplepaw told her, watching as she chewed some of the fish and spat it onto the ground for the kits.

As soon as the kits were done eating, Streamfoot started to shoo them outside.

"But we're sleepy," Glenkit squeaked.

"We're too full to play!" Moonkit added.

"Flowerlight? A little help here?" Streamfoot asked.

"Kits! Listen to your mother!" Flowerlight growled.

The kits bolted, clearly not wanting to anger Flowerlight. Maplepaw shrank away from Flowerlight's yellow eyes.

"Can I take your old moss, Flowerlight?" Maplepaw asked.

"Fine," Flowerlight meowed, and stood up.

Maplepaw left the camp and scraped earth over the old moss. she headed into the forest and found a tree who's roots were covered in thick, green moss. She began to claw it into a pile, but a rustle in the bushes interrupted her. She turned and saw two blue/silver ear-tips sticking out from a bush.

"Moonkit?" Maplepaw called.

"Hi! Can I help you get lots of moss for me and Flowerlight?" Moonkit squeaked.

"You know you aren't aloud to leave camp," Maplepaw told him.

"I'll be extra helpful!" the kit cried, leaping through Maplepaw's moss pile, scattering most of it and covering the rest with earth.

"No. I'm taking you back to camp," Maplepaw meowed.

"It would save time if you let me help," Moonkit said sweetly, resting his head on Maplepaw's flank.

She longed to give in, but she forced herself to shake her head, and lead Moonkit back to camp.

"There he is!" Streamfoot purred.

"Maplepaw was mean to me! She wouldn't let me help her gather moss!" Moonkit howled.

"Of course she didn't. You know better than to sneak out of camp," Streamfoot scolded.

"But the forest is cool! Can you take all of us kits out to play in it?"

"If you can show me that you're a good kit, I might take you out in a half-moon,"

"I'll just sneak out and not get caught!"

"You better not,"

"You're no fun!"

"We can have lots of fun in the camp. Am I right, Maplepaw?" Maplepaw caught Streamfoot's meaningful look.

"Yes! There are tons of ways! In fact, I've got a friend who knows lots of fun games!" Maplepaw meowed, trying to act as if this were the most exciting thing she'd ever said.

"Cool! Who is it?" Moonkit asked.

"Sit down and close your eyes, and I'll get my friend," Maplepaw meowed, feeling a small rush of pride as Moonkit did what he was told.

Maplepaw entered the Apprentices' Den. Applepaw was sitting up in his nest, washing his shoulder fur. Fernpaw was fast asleep in her nest.

"Hey, Applepaw. Can you help me with something?" Maplepaw asked.

"Sure!" he meowed, getting up a bit too eagerly for Maplepaw's liking.

"Can you play with Moonkit wile I get clean moss? He snuck out with me when I went out, and he's mad that he can't help. I told him I knew someone who would show him some fun games, and that someone is you,"

"Is that all you need?"

Maplepaw couldn't help but feel amused as she replied, "He's a pawful!"

"Let's go then," Applepaw stuck his head out of the den.

"Moonkit! You can open your eyes!" Maplepaw called.

Moonkit's eyes flew open. "It's Applepaw!" he mewed happily.

"Go get the others. I'll show you all tons of fun things," Applepaw meowed.

Maplepaw slipped out of camp, and soon returned with plenty of moss.

"Applepaw is fun!" Toadkit informed Maplepaw as she returned.

"I had so much fun!" Glenkit added.

"Applepaw's so smart!" Moonkit yowled.

"He's big and strong, and scary," Featherkit meowed.

"Let me fix the nests and then I'll come and play," Maplepaw meowed.

"We can help!" Glenkit offered.

"Let Maplepaw do her own work," Flowerlight called.

"If you want to, you can help, but its hard work," Maplepaw ignored Flowerlight.

As soon as they were inside the nursery and out of ear shot of the queens, the kits explained what they were up to.

"We want to make Flowerlight's nest extra special so she'll like us better," Toadkit whispered.

"That means that you will be giving up your own moss," Maplepaw meowed.

"It doesn't!" Moonkit said proudly, and he darted out into the camp.

"What's he doing?" Toadkit asked.

"StarClan knows!" Glenkit replied.

"I hope he doesn't get us in trouble,"

"I'm back!" MOONKIT interrupted.

"You've already eaten," Maplepaw told him, noticing the bird in his mouth.

"But Flowerlight needs the feathers!" Moonkit argued.

"Let's see if someone else wants it, then," Maplepaw meowed.

"Hi, Pikeheart!" Moonkit called to his father.

"Hi, my brave little warrior," Pikeheart meowed.

Maplepaw and Moonkit told him to eat the bird and then give Moonkit the feathers for Flowerlight.

"How kind of you," Pikeheart said approvingly.

That night, Maplepaw felt happy. She'd had a good day, and was ready for a good sleep that was not forthcoming.

"Your late," Troutfang snarled.

"I'm so tired. I just needed rest. I'm sorry," Maplepaw responded.

"Do not waste my time with excuses! And I don't care how tired you are! You are going to be a warrior, and warriors don't go around moaning about being tired!" Troutfang howled with anger.

"Yes, Troutfang."

"Now let's fight!" Troutfang shouted.

Maplepaw swiped at Troutfang with a strong, sheathed paw.

"What was that? Use your claws! Did you really think that would do anything? Learn to fight!" Troutfang spat.

"But I don't want to hurt you," Maplepaw meowed.

"And when you're in battle, are you just going to swipe your enemies with a soft paw and ask them nicely to leave you alone?"

"No,"

The night was, at the very least, torture. Troutfang was harsh and short-tempered.

"Go to sleep now. You need your rest for tomorrow night. I have a surprise," Maplepaw was frightened by Troutfang's silky tone. She was starting to have second thoughts about the tom who had at first seemed so kind, but who now seemed like a lunatic.

AN: Review replies!

Starsinger04: Thank you. I do feel kinda bad for them too.

subwayguy: Thank you! Stormpaw is OOC in chapters 1 through 4, and I needed to fix that.

Creekrunner: Thanks!

Warrior Lover: Thank you. I do try to reply to all reviews as a way to thank people for their support. However if I get flamed, I don't react in any way.

Pebblewish: Thanks! And sending in Lightningpaw in that PM is going to make writing this story way easier, so thanks for letting me use him!


	7. Chapter 7

"I really get to go?" Maplepaw asked.

"Of course," Silverfur meowed.

"Will the clans fight?" Maplepaw wanted to know.

"They better not," Silverfur meowed.

"Will they like me?"

"Not like you. They'll be friendly tonight, but any other time they won't hesitate to claw your ears off if you anger them."

"Are we fishing again?"

"No. You need to rest."

Maplepaw padded back to her den, but she knew she wouldn't sleep. Troutfang was bent on training her every time she closed her eyes. If Maplepaw asked for a rest Troutfang clawed her nose and growled, "Don't you trust me?". Maplepaw had broken the habit immediately. She couldn't stand to see the huge tom right now.

"Hi, Maplepaw!" Applepaw called.

"Hi," Maplepaw meowed stiffly.

"Are you going to the gathering tonight?" Applepaw asked.

"Yes. Are you?"

"No."

"What training activity are you doing?"

"Warrior assessment. If I pass, I get to be made a full Warrior!" Applepaw meowed excitedly.

"That's great!" Maplepaw meowed, adding to herself, "And I won't have to share a den with him for three moons!"

"I have to go." Applepaw darted off.

Maplepaw sat down outside her den, and started washing. She washed slowly, enjoying her free time.

"Hey! Applepaw says your going to the gathering!" it was Webpaw.

"Don't you have training?" Maplepaw asked him. She was glad of the company, but didn't want to get him in trouble.

"No. I'm also going to the Gathering. I have to rest all day. You think our mentors would let us hunt or something?" Webpaw asked.

"Silverfur won't." Maplepaw meowed.

"Why not?" Webpaw asked.

"She thinks I have a crush on Applepaw and that I'll try to help him," Maplepaw meowed, remembering her mentor's playful teasing.

"You don't, do you?"

"Of course not!" Maplepaw gasped.

"Didn't think so."

"Where did Silverfur get the idea, anyway?" Maplepaw asked.

"You're always at his throat. That's often a sign of love." Webpaw replied.

"I don't have a crush on him," Maplepaw said.

"I didn't think so," Webpaw meowed.

"Do you like anyone?" Maplepaw asked.

"No. Your great and everything, but your more my sister than my mate,"

"Good. Anyone else?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm too young."

"Not to interrupt, but I could use some clean moss," Flowerlight snuck up on them and spoke in a demanding tone.

"Silverfur told me to rest," Maplepaw meowed.

"I've already talked to her. Now, both of you, get me the moss!" Flowerlight hissed, and stalked off.

"Let's go," Webpaw meowed, making a face.

"Okay," Maplepaw also made a face.

"At least we're not getting rid of the old moss!" Webpaw meowed.

"We're not?"

"Stormpaw and Fernpaw are doing that!"

What about the Elders?" Maplepaw asked.

"Mousepaw and I cleaned their den out yesterday."

The task went quickly with four apprentices and three kits helping. Glenkit, Toadkit, and Featherkit were surprisingly good helpers. If only Moonkit was there. He was off doing StarClan knew what.

"Not bad. You kits should get out from under the apprentices' paws, though," Flowerlight growled.

"They're fine," Maplepaw meowed. The other apprentices nodded.

"Fine. Better them help than get in trouble," Flowerlight meowed, and flopped into her nest.

"You all did well," Streamfoot told her nervous kits.

"Let's let the queens rest and go play outside," Maplepaw suggested.

"Can we, Streamfoot?" the kits begged.

"Yes. Will you look for Moonkit?" Streamfoot meowed.

"Sure," Fernpaw promised.

Moonkit was munching loudly on a fat Carp. He looked up as Maplepaw and Fernpaw led his siblings over.

"Hi," he mumbled through a huge mouthful.

"Shouldn't you share that with us?" Glenkit asked.

"There's plenty on the pile. I was hungry." Moonkit replied, fish dangling from the corners of his over stuffed mouth.

"How many fish have you had?" Fernpaw asked.

"This is my first," Moonkit meowed, now spewing chewed carp.

"It's not going anywhere," Maplepaw meowed, wondering how she could have been hungry just a few moments ago.

"Like I said, I'm hungry," Moonkit belched.

"Streamfoot was looking for you," Fernpaw told him.

"Tell her I'm busy. Can't you see I have a fish to finish?" Moonkit meowed, and just to prove it he started to chew even more loudly.

"I'll go tell her," Maplepaw meowed.

Maplepaw found Streamfoot washing in her nest.

"What can I do for you?" Streamfoot asked.

"Moonkit's eating."

"Thanks. Tell the others to eat too."

"Yes Streamfoot," Maplepaw meowed and left.

"It's time!" Fishstar called from the camp entrance.

The chosen cats lined up behind him. They headed out into the forest.

"Are you ready?" Silverfur asked.

"Yes! It's going to be fun!" Maplepaw said.

"Don't give anything important away. Don't talk to any warriors unless they talk to you first," Silverfur instructed.

"Yes, Silverfur," Maplepaw meowed.

The cats entered the clearing. ThunderClan was already there, stinking of forests and mice. Maplepaw saw a ThunderClan tom who was sitting by himself.

"Hi. I'm Maplepaw. What's your name?" Maplepaw asked.

"I'm Lightningpaw," the tom replied.

Maplepaw noticed how handsome he was. He was a ginger tabby with green eyes. She found that she wanted to stare at him forever, taking him in. "So your from ThunderClan?" Maplepaw forced the words out of her mouth.

"Yes. Your from RiverClan?" Lightning paw asked.

"Yes. I've eaten mice, though," Maplepaw meowed.

"From our territory?" Lightningpaw was on guard now.

"I caught one in our forest and Silverfur told me I could eat it," Maplepaw meowed quickly. She didn't want to anger Lightningpaw.

"Good. Silverfur is your mentor?" Lightningpaw was warming up again.

"She is. Who's yours?"

"Leaffur," Lightningpaw flicked his tail toward a small white she-cat.

"She doesn't look much like a leaf," Maplepaw observed.

"Her mother chose the Leaf part and StarClan knows why Lakestar chose the Fur part," purred Lightningpaw.

"Let the gathering begin!" called a gray she-cat from the Great Stump.

"That's Lakestar," Lightningpaw whispered.

Maplepaw gave him a nod. She recognised all the leaders, deputies and medicine cats from stories.

Mudstar was the leader of ShadowClan. He had thick brown fur, yellow eyes, and a scowl. Brightstar was a white she-cat with light green eyes. Lakestar was gray and white. Fishstar was brown and white. Silverfur's silver coat glowed in the moonlight. Darkpelt, ThunderClan's deputy was a motionless black and brown mass. ShadowClan's deputy Breezenose was a gray she-cat with broken teeth. The deputy of WindClan, Hopfoot was light brown. Fogheart with her thick gray pelt was sitting with Wingtail, the blue-gray medicine cat of ThunderClan, Raintooth, the dark gray tom who was the medicine cat of ShadowClan, and Lionfoot, the ginger medicine cat of WindClan.

Maplepaw was too busy looking around to pay attention to any of the reports. As time passed she and Lightningpaw stared at each other more and more.

"It was nice talking with you," Maplepaw meowed at the end of the gathering.

"You too. I hope we see each other again." Lightningpaw meowed.

They went their separate ways. Maplepaw knew she'd made a friend. A dangerous friend, but still a friend.

A/N: I am so sorry for not updateing in so long. Once summer starts I'll try to update once a week.

Pebblewish: Thank you!

What do you think Stormpaw's warrior name should be? Stormjaw doesn't work, and I'm keeping Maplepaw's name Mapleshade.

Don't forget to review!

See you next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Stormpaw had noticed the tom his sister had met at the gathering. His stupid, frog-brained sister was making friends with a tom from ThunderClan. When Oakheart had done that... Who? Oakheart? Not another memory!  
"Stormpaw?" Ambertail meowed.  
"Yes?" Stormpaw asked.  
"Were you even listening?" Ambertail asked.  
"Um no," Stormpaw mumbled.  
"Why don't you pay attention to me anymore?" Ambertail asked.  
"Because almost every time my mind wanders to Maplepaw, I have strange flashbacks of what I think are another cats memories," Stormpaw admitted.  
"What do you mean?" Ambertail asked.  
"I was thinking about how Maplepaw was talking to and getting rather friendly with a ThunderClan tom. Then, I thought that when Oakheart had done that it hadn't gone well, but I don't know anyone with that name. But I feel like I should know Oakheart," Stormpaw explained.  
"Is that the only flashback?" Ambertail asked.  
"I often get glimpses of memory," Stormpaw explained.  
"Do you want to talk to Maplepaw?" Ambertail asked.  
"No! After what she did to me?" Stormpaw yowled.  
"What do you mean?" Ambertail asked.  
"Dark, foul smelling, glowing trees, sharp claws and teeth!" Stormpaw shrieked.  
"What in StarClan are you talking about?" Ambertail wanted to know?"  
"She's terrible! She wanted me dead!" Stormpaw couldn't find the words for a better explanation.  
"Why don't you talk to Fogpelt?" Ambertail advised.  
"She won't understand! Maplepaw is a killer!" Stormpaw cried.  
"She can help you figure out what your memories mean and give you something to calm you down," Ambertail reasoned.  
"I don't need calming down! I need to take action against Monsterpaw!"  
"Don't call your sister that!" Ambertail ordered, not looking eager to anger Stormpaw.  
"When she goes on a killing rampage, don't say I didn't warn you!" Stormpaw growled.  
"Think positively. What do you like about your sister?" Ambertail asked calmly.  
Stormpaw had to think about it, "She's good with kits. She was nice when we were kits."  
"See, she's not all bad," Ambertail meowed, her eyes shining.  
"You don't get it! She tried to kill me!" Stormpaw screeched.  
"When?"  
"I don't know!"  
"How can that be?"  
"Because it's a memory!"  
"I'm going to give you two choices. You can either talk to Maplepaw or To Fogpelt about this."  
"Maplepaw will think I'm an idiot! Fogpelt will think I've lost my mind!"  
"Choose."  
Stormpaw sank his claws into the ground. Fogpelt was a good medicine cat who could interpret many omens and dreams, however, she would also think that Stormpaw had gone mad and may want to keep him in the Medicine den for a few moons. Stormpaw realized that talking to Maplepaw was his best option. If she killed him, at least he'd go to StarClan.  
"I'll talk to Maplepaw," Stormpaw meowed without enthusiasm.  
Maplepaw and Silverfur were fishing.  
"Stormpaw and Maplepaw need to have a private talk as soon as possible," Ambertail meowed.  
"Why?" Silverfur asked.  
"I told Stormpaw I'd keep it private," Ambertail replied.  
"Fine. They can find somewhere to talk," Silverfur meowed.

The apprentices sat next to each other in a tree, thinking it would be harder to be overheard from there.  
"What do you want to talk about?" Maplepaw asked eagerly.  
"Flashbacks I've been having," Stormpaw said.  
"Flashbacks?" Maplepaw asked, her gaze sharp and somehow more full of knowledge than an elder's.  
Stormpaw told Maplepaw about the strange flashbacks, including the one about Oakheart.  
"You dare accuse me of falling in love with a tom from another clan? After that disaster with Appledusk, I know how forbidden relationships turn out! I have enough on my mind without having to solve your problems!" Maplepaw snarled, and shoved Stormpaw from the tree.  
Pain exploded in Stormpaw's face. It was agonizing, worse than anything Stormpaw had ever felt, yet it was somehow familiar.  
"Stormpaw!" came Maplepaw's horrified cry, "I'm sorry! What have I done?" a tongue licked Stormpaw's flank. It was Maplepaw making more excuses.  
Stormpaw knew he would never forgive his sister for this, even if it cost him his life.

A/n:  
Now that it's summer, I'm going to try to update weekly! I'm also putting up a poll for Stormpaw's warrior name with the names you have given me.  
TheAwes0me1: Thank you for the names!  
Pebblewish: Thanks!  
subwayguy: Thanks for the names! I may use those last 2 in my spoof if that's ok with you.  
Kreekrunner: Sorry it was so short, I was kind of in a hurry to post it. 


End file.
